


Injustice

by Dark_Frejya



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Man of Steel - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bodily Fluids, Breeding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Imprisonment, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Mild Gore, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: Twilight has fallen over the reign of man. Now was time for the new god to rise and he wasn’t all-merciful.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 83





	Injustice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DCU characters or its content   
> Warnings: Explicit graphic smut, dark themes and sensitive content. Imprisonment, non-consensual sex, forced orgasm, breeding, exhibition, depiction of bodily fluids and mentions of Superman laser beaming people. Please read with caution.

Fire roared in the sky, ripping a vast, bleeding wound through the scorched heavens. Thunder immediately followed, breaking upon the air like a fallen star coursing its inevitable way to hit the land. 

The blast snapped her back to consciousness. 

Oh, she wished it hadn’t. 

Even though her thoughts were fuzzy and scattered, Evie knew that was no shooting star, but a god amongst men.

With sullen, stinging eyes she sought for light in the bleak underground, yet she found nothing but shadows and particles of dust that floated serenely in golden penumbras. It took another languid moment for her sight to stabilise and for the shadows to slowly move and morph into men. 

Defeated, her brave brethren hung by their arms, bound with heavy iron shackles. It was when she noticed the paralysing ache in both her wrists and armpits. Hands stretched high above her head like an animal corpse hanging from a hook, her toes hovered above the ground. As she foolishly attempted to wring her hands free, the thick metal ring pressed harder into her fragile flesh.

Escape was a distant, hopeless fantasy. The glances cast upon her allies’ faces made it clear: Superman’s army had won, and now all that’s left was to wait for the justice of the great judge: Clark Kent…Superman.

Kal-El. 

“He will be merciful.” 

A low, rusty voice tried to soothe her and she turned her head aside. Behind the black rubber mask, a pair of chocolate-brown eyes peered with sorrow. The dark knight, grieving under his cape, knew he had doomed all of them to a horrible fate.

“It will be quick. For you.”

A heavy crash cracked the ground open. The earth shattered and thick yellow powder rose and formed a halo, circling the cruel tyrant who landed in the pit. Blue and red, fresh and bright, the god soared above his soldiers who kneeled in front of their master. 

Eyes filled with fear, Evie gaped. There was nothing left to do but to stare at death’s porcelain-white skin and midnight-black hair that so comely framed his marble-cut features. 

If she was to die, at least the last thing she was to see is a beautiful face. 

Or so she thought.

As Clark’s eyes shone and his march of doom was set into motion, her heart suddenly dropped. All previous thoughts were erased by the unyielding will to survive. Salty pools blurred her sight, her fingers stretched, quivering against the cold iron of her shackles.

_‘Oh god, please, I don’t want to die!’_

One by one, Superman seared through her friends with zero care. The Bat was right; it was quick, they didn’t even scream as their bodies melted in half. She couldn’t scream either; no voice made it to her throat as the stench of burning flesh entered her nose.

Perhaps it was the creeping wave of death, or maybe Kal-El’s powers extended beyond physical form. But as Clark continued to stride closer, venom seeped into her mind, eliciting the most concerning thoughts: for a reason she thought of how glorious he looked. Evie laughed maniacally in her head, wondering if she was already devoid of sanity. Even in his murderous zeal, she saw him as an Adonis deity, every fibre and sinew of his body - a golden thread of perfection. 

It was a sin to find him so compelling. But alas, she was already in purgatory.

As he was but a stride away, the terror abruptly shot itself back into her blood, making her shiver in her chains.

 _‘Please don’t make it hurt,’_ she prayed, _‘please, just make it quick.’_

Eyes still blazing neon-red, Clark took a halt in his step, glaring at the young female who writhed back and forth. As he inspected her small, feeble body, the muscle in his jaw tightened and his nostrils flared. 

_‘That scent.’_

Through damp lashes, she stared right back. Her lips quivered while her chest rose and fell rapidly. Helpless little feet kicked and moved aimlessly in the air, and her thighs clenched as their eyes laced together in an intimate bond. 

The corners of his lips slowly began to twitch into a sinister grin. The tart smell was recognisable; he could see the thick liquids that lined the sweet riches of her womanhood.

Inching toward her, he reached his large hand to cup her chin, tilting her face from side to side. The young woman was inferior by all possible means, though nevertheless gratifying, especially as she shuddered and hissed at the touch of his warm hand. 

“Don’t cry,” his voice soft like silk, “I will not kill you.”

A dark sparkle shone in his blue eyes, and his smirk deepened, painting charming dimples in his cheeks. 

He had better plans for this one. 

Firm fingers squeezed her throat, using the slightest pressure, which was enough to puncture the tiny blood vessels under her skin. Evie gulped, desperate for the oxygen he deprived her of. A small sinister grin dance across the celestial blue of his iris and his hand loosened, sliding from her neck down to the feminine curves of her body, relishing how she flinched and trembled at his touch.

“No!” Bruce shouted, registering Clark’s intent before she could. 

Keeping his eyes on his prisoner, Clark ignored the dark knight and pushed his hand down the heated spot in her jeans, finding her wet and burning for him. 

Evie stuttered, shutting her teary eyes and gritting her teeth. Her thighs attempted to lock themselves together, but his fingers already found their way inside, digging deeper to seduce her primitive instincts.

“Aw,” he cooed at her helpless whimpers, “don’t worry, it’s been too long for me too.”

Reaching his free hand above her head, he wrapped his fingers around the chains and tore them from the ceiling as if they were paper. The girl gasped, her heart and lungs jerking to her throat as she fell knees-down to the ground. The heavy chains dragged her hands before her face, stopping her from kissing the dirt at the last second.

Weakened by the fall, she groaned. A dull ache gnawed at her chafed knees and her palms seared. Slowly, she raised her head, finding Bruce wriggling in his shackles. His eyes were alight with horror, darting at the man who stood tall behind her.

Not a man. A god.

His foot kicked her legs apart, causing her to gasp at the slight loss of balance. The scuffle of Clark’s heavy suit ripped through her ears, causing her to jerk her head back. His loyal subjects remained bowed while he dropped naked to his knees.

Even in the lack of light, his skin appeared glowing as it stretched solid across sinew and muscle. Each curve kissed one another in beautiful harmony while bulging veins wove across his biceps and strong arms. Dark hair sprayed across his chest and lower torso, stalking down to the apex of his groin where his cock stood fully erect and impossibly large.

Frost coursed along her spine, paralysing every limb while Clark exposed his fangs to a condescending Chesire grin. Fickle fingers guided up the cleft of her behind, appreciating the plains of her form. His nails dug beneath the seams of her jeans and clutched them back so violently, she bucked into his thighs with a blood-chilling yelp. 

“Don’t do this!” Bruce shouted again, his chains rattling in the air. “Clark, stop!”

But Clark clicked his tongue and smoothed his fingers between her juicy lips. She was swollen, ripe for the taking. He had no intention of withholding what her flesh so carnally begged for. 

“Good thing you’re wet for me, this won’t hurt as much.” He growled as he forced himself into her engulfing cavern. 

Her scream rattled through the rusty walls, hands scratching onto the sand as Clark pushed inside her so hard that it felt as if her body was being torn apart. His cock was solid steel, impossibly thick and white-hot between her walls. Violently stretching her to shape him, he did not budge as her body fought to push him out.

“You feel….” he snarled, smoothing his hand up the length of her spine and reaching for her nape, “…so good.”

Droplets of sweat and tears fell from her chin, dampening the sand as Clark began to rut into her cove, gasping loud and heavy with every slap of their skin. The rough collision of his hips with her ass made husky whimpers break from her throat. Raw pain seared through her body; every time the head of his cock collided with her cervix, her vision went pitch black.

“Let her go!” Bruce continued to rasp, his voice now a mere phantom in her mind as Clark fucked her with such intensity that her bones felt as if they might break. Beneath the hard clutch of his claws, her skin nearly came apart and with every brutal shove her lungs lost their air.

“Superman… don’t…” she whimpered.

And yet her body grew more welcoming at his punishing rhythm, her convulsing cunt engulfed him with warmth and coated his cock with a thick, dripping layer of honey. Her hips drew back to claim him deeper, coveting his primal offering which he professed with a guttural growl. Sobbing on the sharp verge of suffering, a tinge of pleasure began to burn, whispering wicked words in the pit of her gut. 

Both sensations melted into another, swaying into harmony within her core.

Grunts and cries spiralled through the pit like a pure inferno, charring Bruce’s ears from within. The sight of her, defiled by the false god with unspeakable cruelty, made his heart wrench. Clark must have felt his agony, for he lifted his face and offered him a sneer full of vengeful pride.

Shutting her eyes, Evie shook her head, trying to resist the treacherous seed of euphoria that begged to bloom inside her. But Clark’s fingers suddenly etched her throat and pulled her to stand flush against him. His hairy chest ground against her spine and their sweat mingled. Hard and girthy, his anchored cock fed in and out into her with such urgency that his hefty balls slapped loudly against her battered lips.

“I can feel it, feel you quaking from the inside.” He whispered low in her ears but loud enough for Bruce to hear as the chained man looked at both of them with anguish.

“Don’t fight it,” Clark groaned and licked her tears, his hand roaming down the valley of her body and finding her clit swollen and warm. Surprisingly tender, he pressed it in a circular motion.

Shame washed over her face as her eyes met Bruce’s. She shook her head and gasped, unable to fight the pleasure that so demandingly pushed through. How could a puny woman to fight a living god? Her delirium broke so violently, sending her thighs to tremor with bliss and her muscles to forcefully contract around Clack’s girth. 

For a few seconds, hell rose to heaven.

“So falls the resistance,” Clark growled and pushed Evie back down to her knees. Vigorously fucking through her orgasm, his hands glided to her ass and spread her cheeks apart so coarsely it almost felt like he would split her in two. 

Unlike the weakling humans, he could have gone for hours at this. He could fuck her till she collapsed, torture Bruce to madness, and use the fragile little female human as a conduit for his torment. 

But he had other uses for her. It had been indeed long since he last sunk himself into such soft flesh. 

“You’re fertile,” he hummed, “ovulating, ready to be bred.” 

Her heart froze with terror, and her eyes shot with alarm. She tried to crawl away, but even if any strength remained in her bones, Clark’s grip was unbreakable.

“No! Please! Just kill me!” She cried out, begging.

Clark ignored her pleas. His firm hands shook and pulled her body over the length of his shaft, shifting with earnest speed as his climax drew close. Deep calls of pleasure broke from his throat in response to her cries, and his talons latched into her hips.

“The sons of Krypton will live again,” he panted and jerked his hips into her behind, his swollen cock kissing her cervix with every unmerciful plunge until finally, he came inside her with a hoarse cry.

Collapsing onto the ground she sobbed, feeling Clark’s hot milk flooding her womb. 

Clark rested his forehead onto her sweat-slick spine and huffed heavily while hugging her hips. Caged beneath his large body and surrounded by the vastness of his broad muscles and heavy weight, waves of pleasure still washed through her soul, overlapped with a black current of sheer terror.

Bruce was wrong.

He would keep her, breed her for as long as he would care for. 

This won’t be quick.

This was going to last.


End file.
